Letters that were hoped to never be read
by NERC
Summary: Harry wrote a bunch of letters when they were on the run and even when the war ended he continued to write letters after he got to know someone new. Now Hermione's found out and they have to read them. But Harry didn't write theese letters so they so could be read. He wrote them so they knew. Anyone who deied after HP left P.D in TDH is not dead nor are Dumbledore and Sirius.
1. Chapter 1

**The Burrow**

(Teddy's Pov)

I was looking around Ron's old room where I too now stay when the whole family is here.

I'm absentmindidly stairing across the room when i see a bag that looks like it hasn't been touched in a long time I go over and open it inside there are letters. I carfully take them out there are names on the front of each on some of them I know others i don't. I take all the letters and walk down stairs to where everyone eles is

"Hey Harry?" I asks he looks up and sees the letters in my pales.

Hermione who had been watching looked over at me

"Teddy, can I see thoes for a sec?" I hand her the letters. She looks at them and the Harry

"YOU STILL WROTE THEM EVEN AFTER I TOLD YOU IT WAS STUPID EVEN THOUGH RON AND I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T NESSASAIRY?" Everyone was looking at us at this point. She looked back down at the letters I noticed they had the date they had been writen just under the name.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER SOME OF THEESE ARE FROM ONLY WEEKS AGO ADRESSED TO PEOPLE WHO HADN'T EVEN BEEN BORN BEFORE THE WAR WAS OVER SO YOU STILL WRITE THEM-"

"Hermione, i'm an auror and nearly more paranioned the Madeye Moody, what do you expect?"

"Well then, I geusse we'll have to read them, I'll call every one who has a letter and isn't here, although I don't Under stand why'd you'd right to some of theese people" She then walked out of the room and every one waited for her to return with their geusts

* * *

**AN: okay so tell me what you think R&R**

** -NERC**


	2. Harry's explanation

**(Teddy's POV)**

Hermione came back a few minutes later.

"We're going to have to go out side"

"Why?" asks James

"Beacuse there are like 50 letters here"

Everyone turns to look at Harry

"Merlin, mate..."

"Shut it Ron" Harry says blushing

"I already have every thing set up but Harry there are 4 people no 2, the other 2 I understand."

"Who are the 4 or 2 or what ever mum?" asks Rose

"Draco, Astoria, Scopius and Dudley"

"WHAT!" was screemed all over the room I didn't really get it

"And he wrote Draco's and Dudley's whiel we were on the run."

Again with the screeming I see my dad rubbing his ears

"Can you guys stop yelling?" I ask

"Oh yeah, Sorry Remus" says Ron

"It's okay, But Harry why would you write to them?"

"I wrote Dudley's beacuse of somthing he said before he went into hidding. And I wrote Draco's after we left Malfoy Manor"

"Oh" was now said through out the room okay well I hear everyone ariving" Said Hermione

Once every one had arrived Hermione used a spell to make her voice louder

"Okay Hello, so I asked you to come here beacause in between augest of 1997 upto a few weeks ago Harry's been writing letters for when he dies"

Every one tries to find Harry but he was hiding in side

"There is a list of every one with a letter when it is your turn you will cast the charm and read it to everyone inless anyone has any objections"

Silence okay First one is a letter from Haryy to everyone.

* * *

_Dear All_

_If you're reading this I'm dead_

_Or Hermione found out I wrote theese and is makeing everyone read them._

_I'm truly sorry I never got to say the things in the letters to you in person. _

_If you are from like the year 2183 or somthing like that and don't reconize this hand writing just destoy theese letters._

_They won't make any sense anyway._

_I really do wish to write more but Hermione is coming and- OH Ron WHAT could you do to make her look that mad_

_ Best Wishes_

_ Harry. _

* * *

Every one was Silent for a minute

"Hold up a sec" said Draco "If we're here there is a letter for us?" he asks

"Yep, alrighfirst Letter is to Ron. Read what the envolpe says as well"

Ron casts the charm after receiving his letter from Hermione

"Ronald Weasley, Fall 1995, Brothers in all but blood"

* * *

**AN: Okay chapter 2 tell me what you think**

** -NERC **


	3. Brothers In All But Blood

Teddy's POV

"Ronald Weasley, Fall 1995, Brothers in all but blood"

* * *

_Dear Ron_

_IF WE DIE FOR THEM HARRY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU_

_ -Ron .W, battle of hogwarts_

_Mate if you're reading this then we survived the fire, only for me to find myself dead some other way._

_It you're reading this you most likely can't see it beacause either I'm dead and you're being a girl any crying(no offence ment to any female who may be lisening) Or Hermione found out and you're doubbled over laughing at how she's yelling at me._

_Know that you're my best mate, Ron. _

_So don't blame me if this letter sounds totally girly._

_Before Hpgwarts I had no friends. I know I've told you this before but I've never really gone into detail._

_think of it this way..._

_You grew up not being allowed out of the house, From the age of 5 you cook 3 meals a day, not that you get to eat any of course._

_Untill your 11th birthday you slept in a cuboard under the stairs._

_You get beat up by your cousin on regular bases._

_You get puinshed for things that are out of your controle._

_That's where you first helped me mate._

_You helped me realize that not everyone my age would beat me up or cross the street to avoid me. _

_the seconed thing,_

_you were one of the people that helped me realize that not every thing bad that happens is my fault, although I highly dought I'll ever stop blameing my self entierly._

_The 3rd,_

_You taught me how to live, how to make a mess, be sarcastic,_

_#1 rule at the Dursley's was 'ask no questions' thay's why I never ask teachers for help._

_But I could ask you mate. And If I never got the chance to say it mate I forgive you._

_You're more than my best mate, Ron, You're my brother, my brother in all but blood._

_If I didn't get a chance here are some words that might help you (if you don't get them ask Hermione):_

_ Ravenclaw, Diadem, D.A meet(not confermed) _

_take care of Hermione okay? also get your Gryffindor courage together and ASK HER OUT ALREADY!_

_Or Ginny will have a reason to use the spell I'm putting in her letter_

_I'll miss ya mate, but hopefully won't see you for a whiel_

_ -Brothers In All But Blood_

_ Harry_

_IF WE DIE FOR THEM HARRY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU_

_-Ron .W, battle of hogwarts_

* * *

WOW. Harry's got a lot of people in tears and that's only the first letter.

"Saya you're next Hermione" Said Ron

"Okay" Hermione says picking up her letter

"Hermione Granger, Fall 1995, It takes more then a troll"(1)

* * *

**AN: okay so there is Ron's letter I'll try to get Hermione's up soon**

**(1) okay so after they faught the troll they made up the syaing 'it takes more than a troll' and is an inside joke in between the trio**

**R&R, THX**

** -NERC**


	4. Chapter 4- It takes more than A troll

"Hermione Granger, Fall 1995, It takes more then a troll"

* * *

Dear Hermione

_we could have been killed or worse expelled_

_ first year _

_My favriote bookish friend if you are reading this I'm dead. _

_Either from the war or when you found out I wrote theese letters._

_Hermione, Ron and I may make fun of your bookish ways _

_but really we're gratfull for them (and you of corse)_

_You're our friend, even if you need wood to start a fire._

_You're the smartest wich of our age Hermione._

_You're a dedicated, loyal friend, whom has helped me many times._

_Lent me you're notes when I needed them (witch was more often than not)_

_You're our own personal library._

_You mostly follow the rules, But somtime do break them._

_Normaly when Ron or I suck you into somthing._

_Excluding that one time _

_coughMalfoycoughthirdcoughye arcoughpunchcoughnosecough_

_that i am not going to mention_

_I know that if you knew I was righting theese you'd kill me,_

_But please I'd rather not die yet_

_let me finish wrighting them THEN you can kill me _

_okay?okay! good_

_You're a genius and an amazing friend, _

_but do me a favor and go snogg Ronald in a broom closet _

_beacause for somepeople (*no not me why would you think that?*)_

_It's been clear since 2ed year. Don't know how? all the bickering maybe?_

_Or the way he had a panicke attack when he found out you had been petrefied_

_(I did to but I didn't nearly pass out)_

_Same things applie about helping me from Ron's letter._

_Stay alive for me 'Mione. And remember _

_ It takes more than a troll\_

_ -__Harry. _

_We could have been Killed or worse expelled_

_ first year_

* * *

Okay I'm pretty sure every one save the kids are crying now.

"Who's next" I ask

Hermione looks on the back of her letter

"Ginny."

Ginny picks up the letter and reads the front

"Ginerva. , Late fall 1995, I'm sorry"

Every one looks confeused besides Harry,Ron,Hermione and Ginny.

the other Weasley boys are lookimg at Harry like he's dead. Oh well I'm crurious as well

"Dear Ginny..."

* * *

**AN: Okay that chapters done let me know what you think **

**-NERC**


	5. Chapter 5 I'm sorry

**AN: sorry for not updateing in like almost 6 months i am a horrible person i know sorry again i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Ginerva. , Late fall 1995, I'm sorry"

* * *

_Dear Ginny _

_Good luck_

_-G. _

_i'm sorry. i am so sorry. I'm sorry for running away ,_

_i'm sorry for every stupid thing i've ever done._

_I wish i could be at hogwarts protecting you _

_even if you dont need it i pull out the murdaurus map _

_at any point i can you are normally with Neville or luna. _

_What you could possibly be doing at 4 am in the great hall _

_i have no idea._

_i hope more than anything you understand why i did what i did._

_i am truley sorry and can only hope _

_if by some insane miracle i survive this _

_you can forgive me_

_-Harry J.P._

_PS: the spell refered to in ron's letter is amour verrouillé. they need to be in a room (perferably alone) perform the spell once they are inside the door will not open untill they have confessed thier true feeling for each other._

_Good luck_

_-G.M. Weasley_

* * *

the weasley brothers (excluding ron) look confeused as to what harry could be apologiesing for but are laughing at the spell Ginny smiles.

"Neville is next" she said

Neville went over and retrived his letter from Hermione.

" .L, late fall 1995, an unexpected friend"

* * *

**AN: thanks for reading.**


End file.
